


Catch Me Outside

by S_Emolina



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Emolina/pseuds/S_Emolina
Summary: The life of a thug is hard. But even baby thugs feel the sting of unrequited love...A short "What-If" from Midnight Poppy Land Chapter 28.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tiger Bites





	Catch Me Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a hiatus writing exercise for the Tiger Bites collection!

“Work, work, work,” Gyu chanted merrily as he scrubbed back and forth. “Work, work work!” Each swipe of the rag was another cent earned. Sleep was for the weak. Sleep was for the dead. But money? Money was for the taking.

And damn, he did a good job. Stepping back, he surveyed the pool table. Finding the nearest guy, Gyu hooked him around the neck and dragged him over, sweeping his free arm wide. “Look at that, Pinky! Look at that masterpiece! Not a single drop of blood left!” 

Damien extricated himself from Gyu’s chokehold and looked at the pool table with obvious skepticism. “You need a better job, Big Bro. And if ya keep delaying me, I’m going to miss Big Bro Tora. I was trying to calm down Pete when he stormed off.” Damien looked around and made to leave, but Gyu grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back.

“Oh no you don’t,” Gyu said, a steely glint in his eye. “I finished the pool table, but you unruly grunts are cleaning the rest.” Damien craned his neck to follow the splatter of blood that traveled from the now spotless pool table to the row of arcade games along the back wall. And the floor… god… How much blood did Yadori lose? 

Damien paled. He spilled blood. He didn’t clean it. “Oh hell naw, Big Bro. I can’t do that all by myself! It’s not my fault Yadori is a piece of shit!” 

Gyu cracked his knuckles and Damien’s face paled further. Everyone thought Gyu was the runt of Tora’s litter. But Damien knew better, and he had the scars to prove it. “Okay, okay! I get it! But I’m not doing this by myself.” He peered around. “Where the fuck is Pete?”

Gyu shrugged. “I thought I saw him sneaking out the back door. Probably licking his wounds after Tora chewed him out.” Gyu paused and raised his eyebrow. “What was that all about, anyway? I couldn’t hear from across the bar.”

Ignoring the question, Damien raised his own brow. “Out the back, you said?” 

***********************************

Pete sat glumly on the damp asphalt, but his eyes flew immediately to the door as light spilled out into the dark alleyway. A hulking mass stood silhouetted in the light and his eyes tried desperately to adjust enough to see who it was. He scrambled to his feet, a swift blush creeping across his cheeks. 

But when the man moved from the doorway, Pete realized he had seen only what he wanted to see. Instead, Gyu and Damien pushed through the door and stared at him with curious expressions. 

To his horror, Pete broke into loud, wailing sobs. He slumped back to the ground and cried. “Why didn’t big bro ever show up?” He buried his face in his hands, barely catching Gyu’s horrified words between each sob.

“Okay now I REALLY need you to tell me what the fuck is going on...”


End file.
